Blackbriar Harry R
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is almost killed and due to a previous connection of his magic to the soul cairn, Harry is transported to Riften, where he is quickly taken in by the Thieves' guild and Maven Blackbriar. Goes through all questlines and side quests as well as the Harry Potter universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long wait to keep my promise of the new version of Blackbriar Harry. Truth be told, the main issue that I can tell is that I accidently wrote it in a one shot format, meaning I need to add something before it, like a preface, to better explain events, and then I need to be clear that there is going to be another chapter, because that could have easily stood alone and maybe had a sequel, which was not my intention with it at all.**

 **So, without further ado, Blackbriar Harry!**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry gasped for air as Vernon brought down his foot another time on top of his stomach, and Dudley smacked him in the back with a cane.

Harry could tell. He knew that this beating was different than all of the others before it, it had a more malevolent feel to it. He could tell that they were not going to stop. The family had finally gotten sick of him and decided that it was time for him to go. They would probably make up some excuse of a mugging or something and no one would look too closely at him, meaning that they would get away with it too.

Harry's eyes didn't show any fear in the face of death, rather, he was enraged. He was going to die by their hands?! He was going to give them the satisfaction of seeing them kill him?! No!

Harry's magic flared up at that thought and reacted to the wielder's thought of escaping them before they could get the satisfaction of killing him.

Unknowing to anyone, Harry's magic had a connection to another dimension because of the day that he lived through the killing curse. As Voldemort had attempted to create a horcrux out of him, a part of his soul had been split off as well as the horcrux and they had gone to the soul cairn. This meant that Harry was partially soul trapped when he was young, a skill that could only be used in another dimension.

So, as Harry had that connection to the soul cairn but was still living, it sent him to the only place that was close in latitude and longitude on the world of Nirn: Skyrim, more specifically, Riften.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three months later…_

Harry laughed as he escaped yet another guard that had lunged for him in the game of cat & mouse that they were currently engaged in.

It had been three months since he arrived at Riften and the Dursley's were a thing of the past. He had been taken in by a new family, one that he actually liked: the Thieves' Guild. He had proved that he had a great deal of skill in stealth, lockpicking, pickpocketing, and enchanting. These skills made him the best new member that the guild had seen in years. The anonymous robberies in Riften attracted much attention from many clients, and many requested the Thieves' guild's help for lost or stolen artifacts, or for them to steal or frame certain people. This caused the thieves' guild to get a lot more attention and for some people to want more protection from them.

This also attracted the attention of their previous high level contract: Maven Blackbriar. Maven was a wealthy women with black hair and an imposing stature who only dressed in the finest cloth, always making sure that she showed off her wealth. She had been about to give up on the guild before this new change occurred. As their contract, and the only one who had showed them any loyalty, even when they failed, Maven was well within her rights to demand to know what caused the change.

Maven came down to the guild and asked the leader, who showed her to Harry. Needless to say, she was extremely surprised to see that the change was brought on by an excitable eight year old kid who had more pickpocketing skill than all of the guild put together. She was more surprised that he had a quick and clever mind that was able to pick up connections that most people missed.

These traits instantly endeared Harry to Maven, and Harry was taken to her the same way. She quickly became his mentor in the world of politics, sophistication, and upper level thefts and legalese. Harry quickly became Maven's protégé, a thief of no small renown and someone who could out talk the bards. This relationship was not hampered by the fact that Harry had little to do and when he was not with the guild or doing a job or hanging with the new members Vex and Sapphire, he was Maven's shadow, protecting and learning from her.

Mercer saw this and grew angry, because more attention to the guild meant more attention on him, and more scrutiny meant that they would quickly realize that he was the one who had caused the curse.

Mercer was quickly sending Harry on more and more higher end jobs that had the potential for him to lose his life or end up captured, and the one that he was currently on was the most difficult so far. He was meant to steal a horse in the middle of a warzone that was on the way to Skyrim.

"Stop thief!," Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as yet another guard lunged for him, this one skinning a bit of his arm, and making him have to stop and heal himself a little. This hesitation cost him as another Imperial border guard came up and smashed their sword on his skull, quickly and efficiently knocking him out.

The last thing he heard was a guard say, "Send him with the others."

 **Done! This is the new Blackbriar Harry story. I know that many of you were probably expecting something different when you heard about this, but I rushed the previous story and made it into a oneshot with a sequel in the next chapter, meaning that it wasn't an actual story. If anything it could be called a collection of oneshots due to the large gap between all of the different events. This one will go into the Skyrim storyline and explain the events that took place, meaning that there is going to be a good bit of focus on Skyrim and Harry's life in it, that is to say, previously, there was only going to be like one chapter for the summer whenever he went back, but I like the idea of having a large focus on both of the areas.**

 **Here is some future events that come in Harry's life:**

 **Vampire Lord**

 **Dragon born**

 **Miraak**

 **Third faction in war**

 **Thieves' Guild quests**

 **Companions (w/out werewolf)**

 **College of Winterhold**

 **Dark Brotherhood (Astrid surviving)**

 **Harry's current stats:**

 **Speech level 75**

 **Pickpocketing level 80**

 **Enchanting level 50**

 **Light armor: level 20**

 **One handed level 30**

 **Lockpicking level 45**

 **Restoration level 25**

 **Everything else level 10**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. unbound

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Harry Blackbriar R! I had very good reviews in the first one and have already gotten 45 follows and 30 favorites to it's name! And I only posted it yesterday!**

 **Some people have brought up stories that have had the main character have all their skills and get amnesia in their reviews, referencing other shows and events that have had this occur. I will not do this, it would defeat the whole purpose of why I had explained his skill level in all of the different skills and how I explained how he was proficient in the skills in about 300 words of the last chapter. This is the real start of the series and it goes through Unbound quest in a different fashion. As I have said, there is going to be a third side created under Harry, and that shift in the storyline is going to start right now.**

 **So, without further ado, the next chapter is here!**

 **UNBOUND**

Harry woke up with a nasty headache from the hit that he had taken to the head by the soldier who had gotten the better of him.

"You awake over there?" A man with scraggly blonde hair asked. He was around 25 or so in terms of looks and was the typical nord as in he was big and muscular.

"Yeah," Harry said in response, his head still spinning, "What's going on?"

The blonde haired man sighed and said, "I wish I knew. All I know is that wherever it is, it's not going to be pretty."

Harry looked disappointed in the lack of information given to him, but decided to roll with it and turned his head a little and came face to face with a cowardly looking black haired man wearing rags and a man with an imposing countenance that Harry would recognize anywhere.

"Oh, damn," Harry cursed, "Your Ulfric Stormcloak! Damn, this really isn't going to be a pleasant trip, is it?"

Ulfric looked amused at Harry's response to his identity and a bit angry at the lack of respect that he was being given by the man who, as far as he knew, was a plebian. (Note: This is the middle ages people, the nobles and kings and dukes all treated those in lower class like shit, not going to sugar coat it like Skyrim did. After all, there were instances in the game that it was seen, but those were quickly sugar coated with more action and adventure sequences that distracted the player, just my reason why he is acting like this.)

There was a bit of silence as they came upon the new city that they were going to, as they all realized that this was going to be the end of the line. It was interrupted by the man in rags pleading with the divines to save him, but Harry knew that the gods wouldn't intervene on behalf of a mortal man.

They came into the city to jeering from Imperial supporters and booing from the average citizen, but some Stormcloak supporters could be heard revering Ulfric. (I actually counted at the beginning, more supporters for Imperials than Stormcloaks)

Harry took in all of the sites and noted the people that were there so that he could have his revenge later on, and he would make sure that they would all pay for their sins.

He saw a few Thalmor, some Imperials, and an Imperial Legate.

The wagon quickly came to a stop in the middle of the city in front of the stables, and the prisoners got out.

Harry looked to the left and saw another wagon full of prisoners being brought in. They stopped and he saw that they were all Stormcloaks as well.

His musings were interrupted when the captain said, "Step forward when you hear your name."

"Ralof of Riverwood," Was the first name called, and he saw the blonde haired nord step forward and say, "It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Lokir of Rorikstead," The Captain called next. The man with rags for clothes stepped heard him beg, "No please, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this to me."

He saw Lokir start to run away down the main road, and heard the captain roar out, "Archers!"

Harry tried to look away at that point but couldn't as he knew what was happening. The archers that were positioned on the roofs of the town quickly let lose arrows, and he saw Lokir go down in a storm of arrows. Harry knew the instant that he died was when the arrows pierced him, as one had pierced through is skull, another five his chest, and another 20 all over his body. There were arrows all around him too.

Harry then refocused on what was going on as the captain called out, "You there, you're not on the list. Step forward."

Harry looked around and saw that only he and Ulfric were left, and so he quickly stepped forward, knowing that they meant him, as they were likely saving the best for last.

"You there, child, what's your name?" The captain demanded.

"Harry of Riften," Harry said strongly. Knowing that those who were not nobles were not allowed last names other than what their towns were called.

"What should we do, he's not on the list," The Imperial that was holding the list said nervously, obviously knowing her next command but really not wanting to carry it out.

"Forget the list, he goes to the block," The captain commanded.

The Imperial walked over to Harry and said, "I'm so sorry, but I can't do anything for you."

Harry just shrugged him off. Uncaring for any apologies that were given.

"How old are you?" The Imperial captain asked out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked, confused as to the significance of the question.

"I want to remember this day. The day an innocent kid was executed." The Imperial said bitterly.

"I'm eight," Harry said aloofly.

The Imperial nodded but was unable to say anything as they had reached their stopping point and the Imperial dropped his arm from Harry and walked off before anyone could say anything.

There were about 10 people by the chopping block. The executioner, a priestess, three Imperials, and four prisoners. Ulfric, Ralof, Harry, and two other guys that Harry didn't know.

The priestess started giving the last rights when she was interrupted by a foolhardy stormcloak who said, "By the nine, get on with it, woman!"

The priestess, and Harry, both huffed in discontent at what had occurred, the priestess continuing by saying, "As you wish."

The executioner came up and the same stormcloak from before came up before taunting the Imperials further. Harry was rather surprised that the executioner didn't 'make a mistake' and make it longer with the way that the stormcloak was taunting him.

Harry was the next up, and he quickly stepped up and placed his head on the block. The executioner readied himself to swing, and was stopped as he brought the sword up by a sudden Earthquake caused by a dragon landing on top of the tower behind him. Some of the imperials were too stunned to react and were surprised when the dragon said something in a different language and meteors falling from the sky.

Harry was quick to react and dodge the meteors while the priestess and three women and the man who's name Harry didn't know weren't so quick and were about to be skewered by a meteor in about five seconds if Harry hadn't screamed, "Hey, get out of the way!"

This quickly snapped the women out of the shock and they moved out of the way and into safety quickly. The man was snapped out of it a second later, but, he was huge and that caused a severe lack of mobility that quickly caused his demise.

Harry quickly ran to where he saw some of the people at and rushed in there. He heard Ulfric say, "Legends don't burn down buildings." And rolled his eyes at Ulfric's attempt to be mysterious and clever.

He saw that the Stormcloaks didn't question it further and Ralof was quickly dispatched to find an exit for them. Ralof quickly noticed Harry and ushered him over to his side.

"I'm glad that you're here. We could use all of the help that we could get, and right now it is your help that we need the most." Ralof said in relief.

Harry just gave him a questioning glance before Ralof answered, "I was still awake when we were being carted away from the border, and so I saw how much of a fight that you put up, it was incredible seeing you walk all over those guards until you got distracted.

Harry was about to say something before Ralof cut him off, "Let's go to the top of the tower and see if we can't find a way out of this death trap of a town."

Harry said, "Sure." Before going with Ralof as that was the best option. The option was quickly cut off as the dragon appeared and cut them off. It breathed fire on an unfortunate nord who was quickly roasted by the dragon.

Ralof, seeing the dragon come by for a second round, quickly grabbed Harry and swung him before throwing him out the window and onto a beaten up bed that had somehow remained intact in a burned down house.

Harry quickly rushed away and tried to find safety, correctly reading that Ralof had just saved his life and not holding a grudge at all.

Harry saw the three stormcloak women he had saved now concealing themselves as Imperials and the priestess with the Imperial who had shown that he was truly sorry and truly powerless about what had been occurring.

"You still alive," The man said, clapping him in the shoulder, "Keep with me and we'll get out of this that way!"

Harry, not seeing a point in saying anything, quickly rushed after the man and saw the other four doing the same thing. They managed to avoid the dragon and get to the inner keep.

"Hadvar!" Ralof called as he rushed into the area, Hadvar, as the Imperial was now known, shouting back, "Ralof!"

"We're escaping, just try and stop us!" Ralof challenged.

Harry, seeing that the two were being idiots, quickly grabbed both of them and, with the help of the four girls, dragged the men through the entrance of the keep.

Once inside, Harry rounded on the men, shouting, "Are you two idiots?" Seeing them about to argue, Harry cut them off, "No, you know what you two did just put everyone's lives at stake? While you two were arguing, the dragon was about to release his fire again and boil all of us, as it is, we barely made it in in time."

The two men bowed their heads in shame as they looked around and saw the situation that they were in. They saw that the door was charbroiled and that they were being glared at from five different people.

"Hey," Ralof said suddenly, "Why'd you save her?" He asked, pointing to the priestess.

"Because, if you hadn't been too dumb to realize, she was trying to give us mercy in the divine's favor, a fine last right. Even if you didn't believe, she still could have been respected." Harry said, glaring at Ralof.

Ralof shrunk back and muttered an apology, seeing that he was wrong about the priestess. And, seeing it from Harry's point of view, he found a lot more respect for her.

Harry, seeing that Ralof was truly apologetic, sighed and said, we may as well talk to each other for a few minutes before a patrol comes by, as we're not getting out that door without a lock picking kit."

The other six, seeing that Harry was correct, sat down on the ground in different areas of the room, making just enough room in the small room for each of them to be comfortable.

Harry thought for a second before saying, "Why don't we start with our names? I'm Harry of Riften."

The first woman covered in Imperial armor opened her helmet and let them see her face. She had short red hair and tribal patterns on her face. It was easy to see that she was a warrior and meant it. "My name is Ashelin of Dragon's Bridge."

The second woman opened her helmet. She had short green hair and a look of childish curiosity on her face. "My name's Keira of Winterhold."

The third woman opened her helmet to reveal long blond hair and green eyes. She had a sharp look on her face. "My name's Tess."

The priestess then spoke up, making everyone turn to her. "My name is Isabella after the Goddess Dibella."

"I'm Hadvar/Ralof," The two said, speaking at the same time and then glaring at each other.

Harry, seeing that a fight was about to erupt, interrupted. "Guys, let's make a plan on what to do. First, I'll need a list of our skills. I'm good at persuasion, lockpicking, pickpocketing, sneaking around, using minor magic, and using one handed weapons."

Ashelin spoke up next, going in a circular order around the group, "I'm good at using fast paced one handed weapons like knives and swords and am good at archery and I know my way around a forge pretty well as well."

Keira was next, "I'm good at creating new spells, even though I've only created three, magic in general, and enchanting."

Tess spoke next, "I'm good at archery, alchemy, and sneaking around."

The priestess took over, "I'm mostly a healer. I have a limited arsenal of conjuration, illusion, alteration, and destruction spells, but I know a lot, and can use a lot, of healing spells."

Hadvar shrugged, "I can move pretty well in a suit of heavy armor and deal a good bit of damage with a two handed weapon."

"I use light armor and a shield and a sword as well." Ralof said.

Harry nodded, thinking about the plan.

"Okay, first, we'll be going over battle strategies. Hadvar, you will be at the forefront as your armor can take the most damage out of all of us. Isabella and Tess will stay to the back and attack from there. Ashelin will hit our enemies with her speed while they focus on Hadvar and Ralof. Keira and Ralof will stay to the middle, Keira spamming spells to help us and Ralof defending her and the back against any who manage to get past Hadvar." Harry said.

"What are you going to be doing?" Ashelin asked. She swore in her head that if he said that he was going to let them do the fighting…

"I'm going to try and find a location for our stuff that was taken. I have some pretty good enchanted gear and the key to a house just south west of Helgen, which is where the underground pass takes us." Harry said before the patrol finally came by and saw them and opened the door and rushed them, not even caring that half of them were Imperials.

Harry quickly stalked past amidst the fighting, by the time he had left, he saw that his strategy was working and Hadvar had taken out two of the patrolmen using his strategy and was keeping the focus on them while the rest strengthened themselves or weakened the enemy.

Harry quickly stalked through the building until he came to a fork in the path. He took a left as he heard voices to the right and quickly came to the main jail of the keep.

"Jackpot," Harry whispered as he opened the large chest and found all his items, stolen or otherwise in there, he also pocketed a few pieces of jewelry he knew would sell for some coin, and some food and picks that he found around there.

He rushed out of the room and turned back the way he came just as the patrol came by. He then went back to the group.

"I've gotten all our stuff as well as got a pretty good idea of the way out. Let's go." Harry said, quickly taking command of the rag-tag group.

They made it through a good bit before falling to another ambush, this time by Imperials that were fighting stormcloaks.

Hadvar helped them beat the Imperials as they were torturers that were killing mercilessly and reveling in it.

Afterwards, Ralof stopped to chat with the stormcloaks.

"Evening lads, how are things going?" Ralof said pleasantly.

They were about to respond when they saw the Imperials in the group.

"You've joined up with them!" One stormcloak said and the other ones jumped on it and soon they started fighting again. Ralof saw Hadvar about to kill one of them and shouted, "No! Just knock them out, they're just frantic because of what's happened."

It didn't even sound like he was convinced, he actually sounded hurt that they thought that he would turn on the Stormcloaks.

They made quick work knocking out the Stormcloaks and continued through the cave, thankfully they didn't see any other enemies until they came across a bear, which they decided to sneak past instead of fight.

The group got out a few minutes later and Harry quickly said, "Duck!"

The group did as he asked and ducked behind a large rock and Harry quickly silenced Hadvar when he was about to start talking.

The group figured out what he was talking about when they heard a large roar and saw the dragon that had attacked Helgen was flying past.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, ushering them away as he saw a squad of Imperial soldiers move towards Helgen, likely as reinforcements trying to figure out what was going on.

The rag-tag group quickly found themselves following Harry, realizing that he was the only one with a plan right then.

 **Stopping there for this time. I hope that you all see some differences already.**

 **-Saves the priestess and 3 Imperials**

 **-Dragon is more ferocious**

 **-Nobility are more like A$$holes**

 **-Nords are kind of dumb**

 **-Harry drives the group together**

 **-Already established character with skills**

 **Skill sheet:**

 **Hadvar**

 **Heavy Armor 75**

 **Two Handed 65**

 **Everything else at 15**

 **Ashelin**

 **Light Armor 35**

 **One handed 45**

 **Sneak 30**

 **Blacksmithing 35**

 **Everything else 15**

 **Keira**

 **Destruction 45**

 **Restoration 45**

 **Conjuration 45**

 **Alteration 45**

 **Illusion 45**

 **Enchanting 50**

 **Everything else 5**

 **Tess**

 **Archery 65**

 **Alchemy 45**

 **Sneak 55**

 **Everything else 15**

 **Isabella**

 **Restoration 80**

 **Alteration 40**

 **Destruction 25**

 **Illusion 40**

 **Conjuration 40**

 **Enchanting 35**

 **Everything else 10**

 **Ralof**

 **One handed 65**

 **Light Armor 60**

 **Block 45**

 **These skills are so high because all of these characters are either solely focused in one area or are fighting in a war. Soldiers are trained to proficiency, which I imagine is around level 50, and then pick up experience. I imagine someone like Ulfric is close to 100, while a trusted and experienced lieutenant like Ralof is somewhere around 65. This is the same as Hadvar. Isabella trained solely in magic, and disregarded everything else, and has a huge focus on restoration as she is a priestess, dedicating her life to learning the art of healing.**

 **Also explains the other 3 Imperial women, and I explained where I got Harry's stats from.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
